Saving Shadow
by FanFicWriterBrightStar240
Summary: A mobian, she uses her visions in order to fight crime one day comes across meeting The Ultimate Life form in need of rescue. One shots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She was getting ready for bed a put on purple pajamas snuggled up into bed and fell fast asleep. When the new vision started It showed a ebony hedgehog strapped in on a metal slab struggling to get free he yelled out, "Get the hell away from me you sick bastard."  
"Shhh don't be that way my boy it all be over soon you won't feel a thing." said crazy man holding up a knife then there was a scream.

Blossom woke up with a start and with a face of determination put on her suit ready for some action. She headed out into the night finally arrived to her destination she pulled out her retractable staff ran towards the door kicking it. It gave away falling to the floor walking around it was a run down dump wall paper was peeling back, floor boards were rotten they could just snap under her weight and her end up falling through. She took a deep breath calming herself and listened for a sort up noise she heard faint evil laughter "Muahaha" She followed it to the basement Mr. Jackass seemed preoccupied with something on a nearby table looking through different torture devices. That when she took her chance the element of surprise and did a round house kick to his back. He stumbled backwards not fazed by the kick.

"Well hello there who might you be my dear." he grinned evilly.

"I'm Starcomet here to stop pathetic schemes." You crossed your arms waiting for him to tell you.

"What a lovely name that is for you but can't let you live knowing about my secrets." He started to reach behind him for his knife.

"Okay whack job where is the Mobian you have taken earlier?"

"Oh him he over there." he pointed at a corner there was blood flowing off the side of the slab and making a puddle on the floor a strong smell of copper in the air.

Then something over took her she didn't know what was happening she never felt so much anger for someone before but didn't help seeing hedgehog lie there lifeless. She turned around a dark black aura surrounded her once happy bright blue eyes now held a Storm in them hatred and malice. She screamed a battle cry and ran towards him.

"Please Wait!" He said in panic not yet ready to deal sudden change in the situation. She took him out with retractable staff he fell to the ground in a heap. She pulled out hand cuffs and cuffed him and also proceeded to bound and gag him for extra measure. She took the maniac to the Police station dropped him off at the front desk where the cops dog piled on him when tried to get away which he wasn't going anywhere. She sweat dropped. * I guess I didn't tie the rope too good.* She turned around went to go retrieve the kidnapped guy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Shadow started to dream of past memories he has long forgotten.

Shadow was staring at a blue looking planet he didn't know what it was since he been locked up in a room he was just created this was his first time to be around and about then he spotted his new friend coming towards him. "Hey Shadow what're looking at that just Earth."

"Earth? What is Earth?" He looked at her questioningly. She giggled finding it funny he doesn't know things.

"Well Earth is a place where all life comes from including myself I can still remember the smell of the flowers and the wind blowing through my hair." So she went on explaining the animals and places she had been to and what it was like to live there. Until she had to leave because the bell ringed her grandfather have just randomly installed to make it seem more realistic like she was used to when she went to public schools. "Well talk to you later, Bye!" She waved back cheerfully with a bright smile.

"Sure see ya, Maria." Shadow said turned looking at her from the window with a small smile on his face he liked to see her so happy. He always enjoyed their time together. He turned back to the window frowning and continued to stare at this so called Earth in wonder what hell was so special about it.

"Ma-Maria..." Shadow whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Kill la kill I own nothing.

Blossom Point Of View

She rushed back to once she came and try and get this unknown guy some help she berated herrself for leaving him in such a poor state which she did not understand why she care so much for this stranger at other times when she rescue civilians there was only minor concern for their safety it was part of the job she enjoyed doing it gave her a rush of adrenaline. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and focus on the situation that was at hand.

She made it to the shack house ran into the basement and in the process of almost tripping and falling down face first but luckily that not happen she walk to the corner looking down her blue eyes widened in awe at the sight before her the once black hedgehog was no longer black but whole body now painted fully red drenched so much blood. The wounds looked really severe she was afraid to move him incase he started to bleed out again. Blossom stop to think and consider her options.

Unknowingly she was in luck Shadow just happen to have the green Chaos Emerald in his grasp and somehow mumbles "Chaos Control!" The emerald warps the two of them in the a grassy area very close to Town Square Hospital. Now she has no choice but to move him she carefully lifts him into her arms heads towards the automatic sliding open doors to the E.R. People give her strange looks at what she was wearing but she don't care her main priority his to get him medical attention and fast.

She yell out at the top of her lungs "Please somebody come help me!"

That got the attention of almost all nurses and a doctor they ran towards the girl hedgehog the doctor is shocked by the sight of Shadow and yells out orders "Nurse get this guy a stretcher he needs go into surgery stat." Hearing this made her extremely worried that he might not make it out because in his weak state. As they rolled him off she could do nothing more but stand there thinking staring at the floor in shame * Maybe I shouldn't be a superhero anymore I have failed my job that is if he dies.* While having second thoughts she head home and remove her superhero costume and hang it up on a hanger in the closet.

She get the remote sit down on white Couch and turn on the big flat screen she have in the living room and watch Kill la kill show marathon to help get her mind off problems for the day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter Four

The phoned started to ring she groaned not wanting to get up but stumbled out of the bed and rushed to get to the phone.

"Hello?" she said groggy.

"Yes Starcomet Do I have some good news for you. My patient made out well with the surgery you may come visit him whenever you like today."

" Oh thank you so much for the call, goodbye."

"Sure your are very welcome, I hope you'll have a nice day, Bye."

She put on blue shirt and jeanshorts with converses and got in the car and drove to the hospital once parked in the visitor space she went to the I.C.U. still this concerned her at this point in time things could still go wrong. She crept quietly into to the room where the doc was checking on him. "How is he doing?" She asked.

"He suffered Severe stab wounds to the chest and abdominal area. We had to go in and repair a lot of the damage lucky for him it missed his heart and lungs." She had a look of unease she found the information troubling to digest. "Don't worry he will be fine ." The doctor said reassuringly.

She took a deep breaths listen to the heart monitor make beeps. The doctor had left to let her get reacquainted with her acquaintance. She sat in the uncomfortable visitors chair by his hospital bed he look a little worse for wear but was a lot better then when the last time she had seen him.

She reached out took hold his hand and squeezed it and his reaction was that made a return squeezed back a smile on his face.

She smiled as well "I hope you get better." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Maroon5 does and I do not own SonicX characters they belong to their respectable owners.

Chapter Five

She was busy occupying herrself while she waited bored out of her mind she was currently reading fashion magazine but decided to take her I phone Scroll through favorite list that contained music and found Maps listen to it sing along with the music but made sure not to disturb the sleeping across from her.

Shadow started to stir he opened his eyes and stared up at the popcorn ceiling in confusion.

He stared at the ceiling thinking * Where Am I? Why Can't I Remember Being The Person I Was Before? All I know is my name and my human friend Maria so I guess I must be on Earth.*

So voicing out one of his first thoughts asked "What is this place?"

"You are at the hospital you were gravely injured so you still have a long way to recover before you can leave." said a voice he turned to his left a saw another mobian she was a brown hedgehog with long brown hair and had very large bright blue eyes looking at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Blossom Blaze I'm the one who brought you here so you get help you're very lucky to be alive."

"Please I'm The Ultimate Life Form I can never die I have fast healing abilities being immortal I can even out live you I have no need for doctors." He replied stubbornly.

"So what I don't care if you could jump over the moon and back again you will not leave here." Not the least impressed.

"Watch me, mortal girl." He tried to get up out of the bed. She raced over him and held him down mindful of his injuries.

"You stop this now or I call in the Doctor and have sedate you." They had a stare down she ended up winning.

"Fine." He sighed out. She relaxed the grip she had on him letting him go.

"Good." She satisfied with his answer. "So why are you trying to leave what's haste?"

" I Need to find my friend Maria she know about my past. I cannot remember a thing only about her she's the key to helping me get my memories back."

"I can see what I can find out for you I'll ask around may find something on record. So don't worry yourself. By the way what is your name?"

"Shadow that all I can recall."

"Alright don't try anything." with that said she was off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

Chapter Six

She when to the library search up on old news paper articles and found one with the name of a girl who goes by Maria Robotnik twelve years old she was shot and killed aboard the Space Colony Ark by a soldier who had warned her to stand down not following the instructions proceeded to ignore him he open fire. The new paper it self was old she couldn't tell him what she had found she would have to wait this out.

Later, came in contact with the now old man who had done the act and told her his story he was a newbie in G.U.N. at was nervous on the job and did not handle well the situation when it came to the girl he wasn't trained for that sort of thing it was accident that will haunt him forever.

She went back to the hospital and told Shadow she found someone who new about the Maria he was looking for he would have to wait until he was released to go meet him now that gave Blossom a excuse not to tell him everything.

Hours Later

Shadow was finally released with a clean bill of health she took him to the man he told the same story to him as Blossom has heard before still did not click so she gave him the article she had it copied and when he was done reading the news paper clipping look back up at the picture it was in full color the description matched his memory her blond hair and blue eyes down to the blue/white dress he had a sudden flashback. He was in the escape pod trapped and he saw Maria shot by the man who looked kind of nervous. "Remember Shadow people need you that was the reason you were created to save and help people don't ever forget." She said before closing her eyes slumped to the floor while also pulling the lever. He Screamed "Maria!" before being launched into space sent to Earth. Then it all went blank from there.

"Maria Robotnik." then everything came flowing back to him he could now remember who he was and his purpose, his full name then without warning he launched himself on the poor unsuspecting man " You killed My Maria you F*cking bastard!"

He was having an emotional breakdown He looked ready to kill the old man at any minute. He started to strangle him. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Shadow, calm down." She knew this was gonna be bad idea she always made the poorest of choices. The man face started to turn blue in color Blossom went and took Shadow off of him the man gasped for air.

The man was frightened the hedgehog started to foam at the mouth he struggled to get out of her hold. "Getaway from here, Now."  
Blossom yelled out at the man. Gaining his senses he got up from the park bench and wheezed out a "I'm Sorry." taken off leaven his cane behind in the process.

Once he was out of sight she returned her attention to the onyx hedgehog she held she felt droplets of water realize it was Shadows tears he was crying silence at find out his friend was gone. She let go of him he ran off.

" Shadow wait! " She ran after him she heard a loud sob from the alley she followed it Shadow was on his hand and knees on the pavement crying Blossom slowly made her way towards him unsure what to do she sat down beside him legs tuck securely under her hands in her lap after a moment she hesitantly rub his back as a way to comfort him. She may have not know the girl but have lost people in her family to whom she was close to but this wasn't about her and could only imagine what he must be going through he suddenly turn to embrace her which caught her off guard. She awkwardly returned it.

The two headed home and call it a day. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Chapter Seven

It's been over to two months Shadow is currently staying with her and come to acceptance of certain things. "Hey Shadow I going to go shower I be out in a few just knock on the door to let me know if you need anything okay?"

"Alright." Shadow called back.

"Ding Dong!" went the doorbell sound Shadow The Hedgehog got up from the couch went over and answered the door. There standing was older looking mobian hedgehog with brown fur and short brown hair and blue eyes looked very much like Blossom. "Yes?"

The older female smiled kindly at him with her bright blue eyes "Well hi there I'm Mrs. Blaze Blossom's mother may I come in the house?"

"Yeah." He moved to the side letting her in the living room she went over sat down on the couch she patted the empty seat next to her Shadow went over to join her then out of nowhere she pulled out a photo album out of thin air then opened to the first page showing embarrassing baby pictures of Blossom. " This when she was only year old and learning to crawl." She went on mumbling he sat there find out all this interesting stuff about her.

She walked in at spotted her mother talking to Shadow "Mother! What're you doing here? No, Stop showing those pictures why do you always do this to me."

"I came to visit my favorite daughter and it's my job to embarrass you. Now I must ask are you and Shadow using protection because as much as I would love being a grandma your still a little young you have plenty of time to wait." Shadow *coughs* awkwardly a small light blush on cheeks she on the other hand was beet red she wish the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"MOM! No we aren't doing that why would you even ask about that kind of stuff."

"Oh Honey I'm just looking out for you well anyway I best be going your father hates when his not made on time. You two take care." She gave her both a bear hug and left out the front.

She covered her face with her hands still clearly embarrassed with what just occurred moment ago Shadow hugged her a small smile on his face tried hard not to laugh finding the whole situation funny. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter Eight

Shadow's been acting very strange lately he would often stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking but sometimes would catch him he would soon look a way when he knew he had been caught. He would follow her around town when she didn't take him with her, he would often at times would ask to help with some of the chores.

She was currently making some cupcakes take to her neighbor later she tasted some of the batter getting some of it left at the corner of her mouth and the whole kitchen was a mess cake batter was all over the floor and counters Shadow walked in taking in the chaos and that surprised Blossom which in process made her slip on floor and lose her balance "Ahhh Shadow!" she panicked.

"Blossom I got you." Catching her in his hold he pull her firmly to his chest she blushed slightly at the contact looked up at him the two stared into each others eyes.

"Shadow..." She whispered out of breath her heart was racing she thought that he might could hear it. His ruby eyes softened and in a trance like state started to lean in she did as well and when her lips met his there was fireworks exploded it was soft and meaningful with unspoken words. She timidly lick at his lips asking for entrance he instinctively open his mouth never had he kissed before her tongue brushed his he copied the action getting the hang of it. It started to get a little physical kiss was a little rougher but the two broke apart for air she started to plant kisses all over his face he then proceeded to grip her thighs lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist he planted kisses on down her neck nibbled find sweet spot experimentally she moaned out loudly. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck getting caught up in the moment.

" Oh Blossom" he groaned.

Sonic The Hedgehog somehow came walking in he had traced the emerald signature to this exact location was now in her house watching her and shadow display of affection. It was going to get interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Nine

"Shadow are you here?" They never heard the blue blur say. He walked in on them when they were having a special moment.

When Blossom finally noticed the comical looking blue hedgehog holding out two chili dogs towards them in each hand. He looked shocked and just stood there.

She blushed shamefully of being caught like this he staring at the two Shadow took notice that her attention was no longer be directed towards him he turned around seeing Sonic he turned a darker red than her not out of embarrassment but in anger at being caught in such a venerable state showing weakness making him appear less tougher looking in front of his arrival presences. "What hell you doing here faker!" He said through clenched teeth boy was he pissed at this interruption his time with her.

Blossom was not really paying attention and zoned out looking around the room. She brightened at the sight of the tasty looking morsels. She call out "Those chili dogs you got your hands they for us?"

"No, They are mine." He answered back.

"Pwease, Can I have one." * best puppy dog eyes*

"No." He said.

"Pretty Please with sugar on it."

"I said never." He hugged them closer to him.

"Fine meanie." *pouts*

Sonic starts to talk to himself "She won't get my pretty's that's right daddy's here." He swallowed both them whole in one full minute.

"Whoa!" She just stand there blinking thinking how did he do that without chewing.

Shadow smirked "Well keep that up blue boy at this rate you will be running at a lesser faster pace. You were already a minute late."

" What I was hungry besides I'm the fastest thing alive I burn off the calories."

Shadow snorted typical Sonic.

"Oh where's My Sonikku!" Amy Rose runs over screaming.

"Well that's my cue, later." He takes off wind picks up blowing her long brown hair out of place leaves a dust trail behind Amy on his tail.

She laugh saying "That is one way to stay fit."

"Yep." Shadow answer. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Ten

Blossom and Shadow went shopping in the Station Square Mall it was not like the both of they had a choice in the matter Amy had forced the two of them saying both needed to socialize more. Shadow absolutely detested shopping with a hated passion. Blossom didn't mind though as long she not stay there hours on end.

Everyone was going to meet up at the food court later. "Okay guys let hit one more store, follow me please." said a cheerful Amy.

Once Blossom and Shadow reach the store the guys heard a voice say "My this is so fitting."

She turn to see a bald egg shape man trying on a Rouge The Bat version of a skin tight suit. He started to flex his biceps in the mirror. People started to take notice of this "What the hell is he wearing?' "My god man there's children here." "Go put some clothes on idiot." "Oh Hell Nah." came the different responses. People were gawking, some started to leave the store and a mother cover her son's eyes.

She on the other hand started to burst out laughing thinking it was hilarious.

Shadow's reaction at first was he crinkled his nose in disgust at the sight then proceeded by a shaking of his head he sighed doing a face palm thinking * Why did I come here today.*

She stopped laughing when she notice the store manager go up to the man. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm Sorry. There are too many complaints your disturbing the customers please just pick something already you have been here for hours."

Eggman huffed in response "Don't tell me what to do."

Shadow went and approach the two men "Do we have a problem here?" He glared at the fat man.

"Well, Well, If it isn't Shadow The Hedgehog I have been looking for you and your little friends. Who do you have with you?"

Shadow growled out "That doesn't concern you your fight is with me."

"You are right it is but not for long." he put his hands behind his back and fiddled with a remote control. He looked directly at her and grin evilly her brown fur stood on end and shuddered it was very creepy.

Suddenly the roof gave way and robots flooded the area people screamed in terror. Blossom was grabbed and lifted into the air in a robots claws fear flowed through she scared for her life. She screamed out "Shadow! Help me!"

He turned around quickly his ruby eyes widened in fear for her safety. "BLOSSOM!" He shouted about to run to her when she felt something cold press to her temple Shadow froze.

"Make any sudden movement and you can say goodbye to your girlfriend. Now tell me where are the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I'm not telling you give me back Blossom!"

"Ho! Ho! Ho! So unwise well Shadow if you ever change your mind you know where to find me but just to give you initiative I'll be taking a bargaining chip."

She screamed as the bot stopped holding her at gun point but what making off with her fly towards the sky.

"Eggman!" She heard Shadow scream out in outrage.

Amy Rose then decided to pop up. " Look Shadow I got Blossom a new outfit." There she had in a cart was a black shinny jean and black tank top. Leather jacket and knee high boots with a black heart locket and studded earrings.

"Amy where are the others Blossom was taken by Eggman!"

"What!" Amy said shocked. She left the clothes and headed toward the meet up along with Shadow.

So the others were told about what happen to Blossom.

"We can't give him the Emeralds." Said Sonic but he was grabbed by a scary angry looking Shadow who had his teeth bared.

"We cannot leave her with him!" Snap Shadow. Sonic gulped.

"Hey let Sonic be Tails came up with a plan." Said Knuckles calmly. Shadow released Sonic he land on his butt and glared at Shadow.

Everyone gathered around Tails. "Okay here is the plan."

Meanwhile At Robotnik's Lair-

She was placed in a gross looking cell that smell putrid. She started to get bored then started to hum a tune to pass the time. Then hours on end pace back and forth in the cell.

"I hope my love comes for me." She sighed and fell back on the makeshift bed take a slight snooze waiting.

Another Location Outside The Base

The plan was set into motion Shadow and Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and Super Shadow headed toward Eggman Sonic and Shadow jumped into the air the seven Chaos Emeralds started to circle around them and in a flash of bright light they transformed into their Super forms while still in mid air they zoomed off in a rush towards they went to the Egg Lair.

The two teams Team Sonic and Team Dark had gathered all the emeralds up it was all part of the plan.

They made it to the base both fought off and destroyed the robots. "So You both came to give me what I asked for in exchange for Blossom?"

"Yeah We got Chaos for you!" said Super Sonic he attacked Eggman with the two still fighting Shadow broken through the Lair Super Shadow walk slowly on a nearby cliff that was over looking the Eggman base and He jumped up into the air and prepared himself a large aura surround him and suddenly rushed forward doing a Super Sonic Boost destroying the wall to get through creating a big gaping hole.

An explosion followed the wiring had caught fire creating a big cloud of billowing smoke the flames rushed outwards because of the force, Shadow did seemed at all bothered by them he had better things to keep in mind.

He was finally inside he called out "Blossom!" beating up the few bots left.

Her P.O.V.-

She woke up startled the whole place shook and she heard the loud explosion. Then girl heard a familiar voice holler her name "Blossom!" Shadow had called out.

"Shadow I'm in here locked in the cell!"

Shadow heard her calling and frantically looked till he found her he Chaos Blasted cell careful of the hedgehog girl.

Blossom ran towards him glomped him happy he was there for her and never gave up hope.

"You Okay?" concern laced in the tone.

"Yeah, I'm good." Said Blossom.

He nodded "Hold on tight." He carried her out in his arms the wind whipping in her brown hair.

She finally Freedom and suddenly he stopped flying at floated in mid-air looked down at her and unknown emotion pass through his eyes.

Super Shadow carried her bridal style while levitating in a brightly starlit night sky the stars shown brightly and slowly twinkles peacefully through the dark quiet sky they spread through the vastness of space cluster of them everywhere no end in sight to them and there was a northern lights that danced over them in light purples, pinks and blues.

"Blossom I have something I have been meaning to tell you."

"Sure What is it Shadow?"

"Blossom I..." Shadow struggled to say the words.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked him.

"I haven't always been honest with you about my feelings it's just not my thing. So here it goes I Love You, My Blossom."

"Wow that the most words I have ever heard you say, I love you too, Shadow.

Then both shared a kiss and everything was right with the world. Peace at last and Eggman defeated.

~THE END~


End file.
